After, Life
by bubblegumtoast
Summary: Claire has just given birth to the beautiful baby Alyssa Colins. But Eve has a secret to tell, if the vamps didnt like her and Michael's marriage, who knows how badly they'll react to this!
1. Chapter 1- The Hospital

'She's beautiful!' Eve had gasped as little baby Alyssa was brought into the room. After the birth, everything was felt unreal, like the world had just stopped spinning. Shane still hadn't left my side. His big strong arms holding my daughter, no, **our** daughter. Eve, of course, was so excitable and had gone all out on decorating the room in baby pink. 'Black balloons? Really?' Shane stared at Eve then smirked, she was holding the balloons, 'But it still has pink ON them!' she giggled. That was true. Pink glittered writing which said _Welcome to Morganville, baby Collins._ Michael wasn't here; he'd been called out for some urgent business with the founder, Amelie, but of course nobody knew what. 'What could be more important than this?!' I knew Shane would be angry at him. 'What's more important than my baby girl, the founder certainly isn't!' 'Ke keep your voice down' I stuttered. 'there are vamp working in this hospital, and protected people as well, I'm sure'. I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. The only thing keeping me awake was Alyssa, I was so afraid something might happen to her. This town was so dangerous, everyone knew, and nobody could begin to describe it. After Oliver was killed, Amelie has had a hard time trying to keep control, as before he died, he had gained many followers to try and take her down. And now, they are running riot and wild. 'Oh looks like someone's tired' Eve whispered, 'Yeah I am getting pretty tired' I yawned, 'like mother, like daughter' Shane whispered into her ear. That still gives me tingles down my spine. He placed our baby into my arms just as my eyelids fell shut. 'She looks just like you' he said proudly before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home at last

Glass House. I've missed this place so much. I've been staying with my parents a lot so they could help with the pregnancy. Shane and my dad did argue a lot, pretty much all the time, but now we have all got one thing in common and that's Alyssa. There was a warm feeling as we entered the house.

'Hello' I said to an empty room, 'did you miss me?'

I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist. Only Shane. His warm, musty Shane smell really made it feel like I was home, and not like in the hospital where it was squeaky clean, everywhere.

'I'm so glad your back' Shane whispered in her ear, again the tingles! 'Eve was starting to drive me, even more insane than usual' he laughed. 'Hey!' we heard from behind us, 'you're the one who doesn't do his chores. Good luck living with him on your own' Shane threw a cousin at her, 'Only way to settle this Glass, video game?'.

As Shane and Eve killed zombies to their heart's content, I took Alyssa upstairs. I had just bought a cot and a few toys before she was born, just until we got some more money together. But to my surprise, Shane's room had been cleared out. I first noticed the baby yellow walls peeping out from behind the door. When I stepped inside I found a nursery. I was so shocked (and still filled with hormones) I started to cry.

'Surprise' I heard Shane and Eve say behind me, 'Do you like it?!' Eve gasped as her big leather gothic boots clumped their way into the room. 'I told her to get rid of the scary voodoo dolls' Shane said rolling his eyes, 'I think they're kinda cute' I laughed. 'Yes! I win again Collins!' Eve shouted.

Just then, Alyssa began to stir, and before we knew it, she was crying too.

'she must still be tired' I said, as I walked over to the wooden crib. 'I'll leave you guys to it' Eve said as she tried to creep out the room, but failed with her big boots on.

I lay her down in the crib, and turned to embrace Shane. I could feel his warm muscles tensing under his thin t-shirt, which was comforting knowing that he had me close.

'Well then' he giggled 'only 20 and already a mum! I bet you'll end up being one of those hot grandmas who go out hunting for young guys like me' by now he was full on laughing. He always knew how to make me smile. 'Hey!' I hit his arm but I know it didn't hurt.

We left the room, his arm round my hip and we both turned to see, our baby girl fast asleep, hoping for god's sake she'd survive this town.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Interruption

After finishing diner, chilli kindly made by Shane, they made their way to the sofa to watch some terrible reality show, which is usually on late at night.

'Where's Michael?' Eve questioned worryingly, 'I thought he'd be back by now?'. 'Well it's the founder,' Shane said, 'she'll take as long as she likes'.

I too was getting worried; even Amelie doesn't take this long, even with important matters. I could see the worry in Eve's eyes; see her blinking away tears, which wasn't unusual. Just at that second, there was a pound at the door. Shane leapt up from the sofa, grabbing the black bag of our vampire toys. Stakes, silver nitrate grenades, the lot! Taking the silver coated knife, he tossed the bag to me and Eve as we armed ourselves for what might be behind our door. There was a loud crash, as the wooden door cracked and splintered, and Michael came rolling through the doorway. Eve, stunned, she dropped her stake and grabbed him into an enormous hug.

'Where the hell were you?!' she screamed through tears.

At first I wondered why she was crying so much but then I saw it. The thick dark liquid stained on his t-shirt, jeans and oozing from his head. Vampire blood. Michael looked really bad, but we all knew he'd heal soon.

'Dude, Explain. Now!' Shane said while packing the weapons back into the emergency bag.

'Lemme just heal first, then I'll tell you everything'.

Eve helped him upstairs to rest and to change his clothes. He was limping quite badly too. He must have gotten into some sort of trouble with the founder. Although, Amelie is found of warnings, and he mustn't have done something that bad, especially since we haven't heard about it. Some vamps could have attacked him in the street, I know they aren't particularly found of his and Eve's marriage but that was 2-3 years ago now. I would have thought they'd have calmed down about it. Well they are vamps, they are unpredictable!

About 20 minutes later, Michael came down the stairs, still pulling on a t-shirt, and Eve was following.

'You guys took your time' Shane winked.

'Shut up' Michael threw a cushion at him with vamp force but missed, 'if you don't mind, I'll tell you about when I got attacked not 2 hours ago shall I?'.


	4. Chapter 4 - The secret

**Eve's pov**

I was panicking so bad when I saw all that blood. I mean, human blood I'm sort of used to it being in the house but still not to him drinking it just yet. It was just a huge shock; he said he'd be back in time to see Alyssa. She is the cutest thing in the whole world, Shane and Claire look so happy, now that they are a family. Michael started to tell us what had happened to him.

'Well?' said Shane, 'Get on with it, I need a decent excuse for not seeing my baby'.

**Michael's pov**

'It goes like this…' I said, oh man today was really rough.

And the bad thing is I wasn't expecting it at all! This morning I got a call from the founder, Amelie, demanding my presence this afternoon. I tried to protest but I knew there was no point in trying, I had to do as I was told. I drove to the founder's square; I had my thick leather coat, hat and umbrella today. The Texas evening sun was beating down on Morganville today, but I managed to escape with only several wisps of smoke on my back. As I entered the founder's quarters, I saw her. Like and ice queen, dressed in pale blue suit with the palest skin, even for a vampire.

'Hello Michael, I'd prefer it if you knocked more often you know', she stated with her cold stare.

'You wanted to see me?'

'Ah yes. Don't worry you're not in trouble today young one, just a couple of papers you need to sign'.

'Is that it?!' I raised my voice, 'I'm missing my best friend's baby for this?!'

'Yes I believe so. However now you may leave, I have important work to do'.

I signed the papers, something to do with my car. Came free with being a vampire so there are some perks I guess. I had to wait for it to get dark, as Amelie decided she was keeping my car for a few days. Oh great! No leaving the house for me! Finally the sun set and I started to vamp-speed my way home. I know I'm a vampire but you get some really dodgy people around here. However, there were people blocking my path, no not people vampires. I didn't know any of them personally or any names, but I recognised a few faces.

'What do you want?' I shouted across the street, as I stopped in my tracks.

'We knew this would happen sooner or later,' the head vamp said, 'since you two lovebirds are married now' he winked, it was disgusting.

'What the hell are you talking about?!'

'Oh she hasn't told you' he said smirking to his friends,' well you are young, probably cant smell it on her yet! Ha!'

'What? What do you mean?' that was the last thing I said before they pounced on me, his 5 friends became 20. All I could think about is Eve. What did they mean? I don't understand.

Eve coughs and wakes Michael out of his story trance.

'What is it? What were they talking about?' I asked her.

'Erm, I'm…I'm pregnant guys….' Eve stumbles out before bursting into tears and running upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret Told

**Claire's pov**

'You're what?!' Shane shouted after her, it had taken while for it too properly sink in. For everyone. I think more so for Michael, I could see the shock engraved in his pale white face, which was paler than usual. He just stared where she once sat, mouth almost touching the floor. I could her Eve crying from the living room.

'I should probably go see her' Michael finally got out.

'No' I said sternly, 'I will. This is a girl thing, I'll deal with it'.

I slowly made my way upstairs to find Eve, but I could hear Alyssa crying. So I quickly fed her and nursed my baby back to sleep. Oh god, she looked so cute! She had Shane's golden brown hair, and his eyes. My beautiful baby girl. I got lost in thought for a moment till I remembered about Eve. Poor Eve, I feel so sorry for her, feeling like she needed to keep it a secret from Michael. She was in her room, curled up on her bed, sobbing so much; I could feel my heartstrings being pulled. I hated seeing her like this. I quietly walked into the room, and sat on the bed beside her small shaking body and started to stroke her long black hair.

'I wanted this to happen' Eve spluttered, 'I've always wanted children, so did Michael. I just didn't want it to happen this way!' she was shaking so much.

I pulled her up next to me, and hugged her so tight to try and make her stop. I grabbed a plastic bag from the side and gave it to her.

'Here, breathe into this, it'll help' I urged.

After a few big deep breathes Eve had calmed down enough so she could talk properly.

**Eve's pov**

All I wanted was it to be simple, like Claire. Alyssa is perfect, a ball of perfect things. A mini me and a mini Michael running around. I never thought that would happen to Michael and it's all my fault. i should have just manned up and told him as soon as I found out.

'When did this happen?' Claire asked.

*2 months ago*

The house was empty, only me and Michael left on the sofa. Claire and Shane were at her parents' house, baby on the way soon and all that. We both looked at each other and giggled. Oh god, his smile was so hot. Just everything thing about him was hot. He led me upstairs to my room, quietly shut the door, then he had me. His pale strong arms picked me up and slammed me against a wall, he tasted so good. Even after he became a vampire, its just always been him. My tongue teased his top lip, asking for entrance and I got it. His hands, now enhanced with vamp-strength, were just everywhere. Touching all over me, and it felt amazing. I kicked his butt so he would put me down, and he ripped my top off.

'Hey! I kinda liked that top!' I said, hitting his arm.

'Well,' Michael said slowly, 'I know you'll like it in the long-run'.

I got some scissors out the draw and cut down the middle of his t-shirt.

'Now we're even!'.

Even though he was so pale, his chest was just…so….sexy. My fingers explored, occasionally scratching, leaving bright red marks, then explored a little more south. Michael went over to his jeans and grabbed a condom out of his pocket. Held it up, with a questioning look on his face. I shook my head, and we both smiled. He then pelted it out of the window.

'Someone's gonna get a funny surprise…', I giggled.

But I was cut off by Michael's lips, as he pulled me onto the bed.

*back to the present*

'Okay, okay, I know the rest, birds and the bees etc etc' Claire interrupted.


End file.
